Letters to a loved one
by freetochasethemorning
Summary: after puck and rachel find out about their impending parenthood they write a series of letters to their child to let it know how special it is to them
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't own glee or its characters all the mistakes, however, are mine

Dear son or daughter,

Hi it's your mom and yes I'm aware how cheesy this is but I'm so overjoyed at your impending arrival that singing simply won't be enough to get my emotions out. Oddly enough the journals were your father's idea. I want you to know that we are going to do everything we can to give you a good life and to show you that you are loved. We just found out about you today and I don't know what to do with myself. Your father is already being over protective and as annoying as that is I also find it extremely endearing. You are so loved already little one and I can't wait to meet you. Only 6 months to go!

Love,

Your mom

…

Baby,

I want you to know that I'm going to take really good care of you. I want to start off my relationship with you by telling you that you're my kid and I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm your dad and I know I'm not the greatest given my past but you could do worse. I love you already kid and I wish I knew what you were so I wouldn't have to be dodging around the use of pronouns (yeah I know what that means…you're mom made me go to class and I actually learned so things). I guess that's all I can say for now just that I love you and your mom

Dad

AN: Hi! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter (keep in mind it's only the first one) and if you have any suggestions feel free to throw them my way!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay but there were technical difficulties and then my computer just hard core crashed and then I had nothing but I got a laptop for college so I'll update more regularly. Thank you to the people who reviewed and followed this story you're all awesome and again, thank you! Enjoy!**

**I also own nothing!**

Dear son/daughter,

You moved! So maybe only I could feel it and maybe it was just a small flutter but still you're growing and I don't think I've ever been so excited about anything before (including my 3 tony's and my 6 nominations). We get to find out what you are soon and I'm dying to know because everyone keeps calling you ' it' and you're not an' it' you're a person. Anyway back to the movement, I was sitting at the table while your father made me a cup of tea (caffeine free of course) and I thought I'd crushed up against the table but I didn't! It was you! You really respond to our voices (mine and your fathers) and why wouldn't you? we are extremely talented! Okay baby I have to go cheer up your dad because he's jealous he doesn't get to feel you move! I love you!

Love,

Mom

…

Dear baby,

Today you made your first few movements into a life of badassness by moving in your mom's tummy. Unfortunately I couldn't feel it but it feels really good to know you're alive and from what your mom tells me having a dance party. I can't tell you how much it means to me that I get to be there for your first movement. See I had a baby a long time ago and her name is Beth, I didn't get to know about her first movements or kicks so that you like us enough- like me enough to move while I'm around and respond to me it just makes me love you so much more. I gave beth up for adoption when she was born so no worries on the sibling front, you will be the only kid that we give all of our attention to. Back to happy topics, we get to find out your gender soon! Thank god cause if your ma rants at one more of your future aunts/uncles about how you are a person I'm moving out. In all seriousness though baby I'm ready to meet you and I wish that you were strong enough to come tomorrow (you're not you're only 3 months developed) because I am so ready to spoil you and love you!

Love,

dad


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As per usual please review and thank you for your interest in this story!**

**I do not own glee **

**I own the mistakes that's it**

Dear little one,

You officially have a gender! Well technically you always did but now we know! You're a boy! I get to have a little boy! I am so happy to meet you especially now that I am going to invest all my time into turning you into a mama's boy. Your family is very excited to meet you baby boy and I can't blame them ( given your parents you are a star). So our next step in your life is choosing a name. I'm leaning towards parker but your father says you'll get beat up, although I think he's exaggerating. You know, I thought my life was perfect as it was but you have made it much better. I have to go to bed now because we have to tell everyone that you are a boy tomorrow and then your grandma is most likely going to lecture me on how to take care of you but you are now 5 months old (developed) and the doctor said we should be able to feel you kicking soon. I hope you kick near your dad because he wants to be able to feel you. I love you so much and only 4 months until I get to hold you and love you! See you soon!

Love,

Mom

…

Dear baby,

Thank god you are a boy! You're mom is one beautiful woman and if you were a she I would literally lock you in a tower until you are 50, but you're not so it's cool. I'm excited because I now have back up for all things male in the house so from now on there will be more ac/dc and football on in the which is awesome because all your mom wants to listen to nowadays is wicked. Biggest plus about you being a boy is if we choose to give you a little sister some day you can scare all the guys at school and again we out number your mom. So, your mom wants to name you Parker but don't worry little dude I got your back and I don't want you to get thrown into a port-a-potty. I'm leaning towards a rock legend or a pro athlete. I'll let you know how that goes kid you're mom is stubborn

Love you,

Dad

**A/N 2**: ** I was hoping I could get some name suggestions from you guys. I was leaning towards John, Jack, steven, or eli but feel free to send in suggestions. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! You're reviews are very much appreciated! So as per usual please let me know if you have any questions, comments, concerns or suggestions. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

Dear baby boy,

You are now 6 months developed and are well on your way to becoming a soccer player. I know because my kidneys are being used for practice. As much as I hate the pain and discomfort it heartens me to know you are literally alive and kicking. You first kicked a couple of days ago when your father was singing to you (thank you for that by the way.) I can literally feel you in my arms you are so close to being here. We made a decision on who your godmother will be –finally- Santana lopez or auntie tana to you is now your caretaker should we die. Your godfather has yet to be determined but that's neither here nor there, the big reason I'm journaling is because I am more excited to meet you and love you than I've ever been (read before about the tony's). Okay I feel you should know you literally kicked my rib right now and I will use that against you for your entire life. Just kidding, but you really did kick me. Your father is calling me to bed now little one but I leave knowing that you will be here soon. I love you!

Love,

Mom

…

Dear baby,

Thank you! Thank you for letting me be the first one (besides your ma of course) to feel you kick. At the risk of sounding like a pansy it was the greatest moment of my life. You are one strong little dude cause that was a hard kick. By the way, I told your mother you would respond more to creedance Clearwater revival than to Mozart and I was right. So onto the next order of business little dude your ma made your godmother Santana and for that I am so sorry. Satan is one crazy latina and she quote 'has rage' so if we die just watch your back and sneak out like me don't talk back, she'll kill you. By the way if your ma says I cried when you first kicked she's totally telling the truth but I'll never admit it so as my back up you can't either. Your godfather is not chosen yet but since she chose a crazy I think I'll choose wheels (uncle artie to you) cause he's awesome and can balance out her crazy. He'll teach you about computers and how to rap and have swag like him (like I said before I got your back). Anyway little dude thanks for the kick and thanks for acknowledging me as dad in the only way you can. I have to go to bed now but I love you and I'll see you soon!

Love,

Dad


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello faithful readers! I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner! I just started college and I had to adjust to school work and life before I could do anything! Special shout out to ** .408** for coming up the name and being so kind and consistent with her reviews!

Dear baby boy,

You finally have a name! After many arguments and headaches your father and I have compromised on the name John Scott Puckerman. John after John Barrowman a musical theatre star and also for John Fogerty of some hippie band called creekwater revisited or something, I don't know. That's not important the important thing here, john, is that you now have an identity! You are now 7 months developed and you REALLY like to kick. It is because of this that I declare that you must win the world cup for team America! Your godfather is now officially your uncle Artie there was some debate between him and Kurt but in the end I let your father decide. Okay little one, you are making me tired (all I do is sleep now) so I am off to bed now! I love you and goodnight!

Love,

Your mom

…

Dear baby,

You are going to be named John Scott Puckerman after John Fogerty from Creedance Clearwater Revival and John Barrowman some pansy that your mom likes. All in all it's a pretty badass name and it's not fiyero or something so it's the best we could get given who your mom is. I'm really excited to meet you little dude because you got to be cute I mean look at your genes and I know that you will be the best sidekick a guy could ask for. Your mom finally let me make artie your godfather and once again you're welcome for that, because Kurt is just as intense as Santana and would probably dress you in like bluberry and get you beat up. Your mom sleeps all the time now which is not cool because that means that you son have totally cock blocked me via the womb. On the plus side I get to cuddle often, don't rat me out on that I am a man after all. (Remember little dude BRO CODE or in this case that I'll ground you and emberass you in front of all your girlfriends) Anyhow little dude your ma is calling me and it's never good to ignore that (REMEMBER THAT CAUSE SHE'S KIND OF BATSHIT CRAZY).

Love,

dad


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi again! I thought you deserved a little extra! Okay so after this chapter there is going to be some time jumping and it will go pretty quickly! As usual please review and I own nothing!

Dear John,

Hey that's the name of a book! Anyway you arrived early this morning, November 13th, at 4:18am weighing 7 Ibs 6 oz. You little one are perfection in its purest form. You were well worth the wait and I can't wait to show off the most perfect child to everyone I know. I was in labor for 8 hours and I thought I was going to kill someone but then they gave me an epidural and I wasn't so upset anymore. You have a full head of thick dark hair and you have your fathers jaw, ears, nose, and scowl. Your eyes however are all me, the color however has yet to be determined but once your blue goes away I'm praying you get your father's tantalizing hazel eyes. On second thought maybe not- I never could say no to those eyes and I'm going to have a hard enough time without that extra pull at my heart. You are my first love now john and I can't wait to see you grow and become the perfect adult as well, but I'm getting ahead of myself (you are after all only 3 hours old) you are sleeping in your father's arms right now and it's the most heart melting thing I've ever seen. Enough mushiness though, I am going to rest because it's going to be a long 18 years! I love you baby!

Love,

Mom

…

Dear baby,

You are 7 hours old and weigh 7 Ibs 6 oz you were born at 4:18am on November 13th and I can honestly say that it was the best moment of my life (you've got a lot of competition in that department I did marry your mom after all) I even cried. You were well worth the wait little dude, because you're perfect you came out with the required 10 fingers and toes and you're healthy. Your ma was a trooper the whole time and you should remember that anytime you want to disrespect her. She made it a lot longer than I thought she would without the epidural but thank god it came when it did because she was about to break my hand (as it is it's just a sprain) but the battle scars were well worth it because we got you. Everyone says you look like me but all I see is your mom, maybe it's just because you're perfect like her and I would do anything for the both of you. I will admit that you have the puckerman attitude because you totally tried to breast feed off the nurse with the biggest bust and you adore your mother, oh and you also have the puckerman scowl. That scowl will bring you fear and ladies so use it wisely like spiderman was told with great power comes great responsibility. You're a stud and that means you have great power but don't worry I'm here to guide you and help you polish your skills. Anyway you are looking all cute in your moms arms so I think I should spend some quality time with my loves. See you in a second!

Love,

dad


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hi readers! I want to say how sorry I am for the wait university is crazy and I've been focusing on my grades! I will finish this story and I'll try to update more often! Thank you for your patience and your reviews! **

Dear John,

It's mom again! Your father and I have been so busy with you that we haven't had much time to journal, but now that you're sleeping through the night that might change. At this moment in time you are 2 months old and today you took a new big step in your development…you held your head up! All on your own, like a big kid so you could look around for your father after you heard him speak. You are growing up so quickly and are a terror (apparently that's a puckerman trait! Thanks for mentioning that Noah) You cry and never want to sleep you scowl at everything and everyone and your hair has started to stick up in the form of a mohawk. You are my worst nightmare and my dream. You're a nightmare because you really are your father's son which sucks because I'm putty in his hands. You're mainly my dream, because you are beautiful and you look at the world with wonder, but the biggest reason is because you adore your father. You are the proof of our love and you have made him happier than I ever thought possible. I have to go now little John, you just woke up for your first nursing of the night.

Love,

Mom

…

Dear baby,

It's your father, and today you held your head up on your own for the first time. Your mom says it was to look for me but I don't think so I think it was just time. We are now 2 months into this parenting business and so far you are alive so I think it's been a success. I am so ready for you to be older though because this whole waking up 4 times a night business is way too much for me. You and I look a lot alike and according to your ma we behave the same. You rock the Puckerman scowl little dude, you literally scowl at everyone (with the exception of me and your ma). Back to your big head moment you were laying on your mom's chest and then you just looked up at me when I went to ask your mom a question. Needless to say we both freaked out because it means your quote "developing properly". Having you has been an adjustment, you will not sleep no matter how much I beg and you love attention. You have everyone wrapped around your fingers and I could not be prouder. You just woke up for your feeding so I have to go so I can rest. (You'll be up soon for a changing and I'm on diaper duty.)

Love,

Dad


	8. Chapter 8

**A/U: Sorry About the wait as I said before university is crazy and I really will try to update more! Thank you for sticking with this story!**

Dear John,

You have recently started teething and if we're being honest I don't know how much more I can handle. All you do is cry and I have tried so hard to get you to stop, at this moment in time you are with your grandpas so that your father and I can have a break. You are 4 months old now and you are still a terror. Your hair is no longer shaping into a Mohawk (THANK GOD!) it is now a mass of chocolate colored curls. You have your father's hair and I am so thankful for that because he likes to wear his short. You are getting bigger by the minute and you have this amazing smile that manages to light up a room. Well my little love I better go because as I said you are only gone for a little while and I need to rest. Never forget that I love you more than I love anything else.

Love,

Mom

…

Dear Baby,

As I'm sure you read in you know you are teething, and I love you to death little dude but if I don't get some sleep soon I am going to throw myself out a window. Your grandmother said I have "new parent syndrome" whatever the fuck that means. By the way I would like to apologize for my ma right now. You recently spent the weekend with her and you were probably smothered with love and Judaism during that time. You hair is unfortunately no longer a Mohawk it is a full on jew-fro and I would cut it but your ma would legit cut me off and castrate me. I should rest while you're gone little dude because your grandpa's can only handle so much crying. I'm excited to see you again soon.

Love,

Dad

**A/N: Not my best work but I promise it will get better as I get back into the swing of things. As always please review and thank you for continuing to care! **


	9. Chapter 9

Dear John,

You said your first word! We made it through so much together and it was all worth it to hear you say the word mama. I was changing your diaper and talking to you about the upcoming episode of little Einsteins when you said it. Needless to say I practically squealed from excitement (it scared you a little bit but that's not the point) and I asked you to repeat yourself. You are very advanced in your listening skills as well because you did repeat yourself. Your father nearly cried with pride and will admit that I did cry. I am proud that you called to me when you said your first word; I don't even think your father minded. You are so big now little John and each day with you is an adventure, you continuously teach me new things. I am so proud of you! Now I must get going because you are waking up from your nap.

Love,

Mom

…

Dear baby,

Today while I was at work you said your first word. I can't explain to you how happy I was when your mom called me to show me (by the way congrats on your first phone call as well). I feel a little bad for you though because your mom is now trying to get you to say every other word known to man. I will admit that I am a little jealous that I wasn't there and you said mama first but I am glad that you spoke at all. I am so proud of you, pretty soon you'll be asking to cut your hair into a mohawk and hitting on chicks. I can't wait to see what you do next, because I am amazed at how smart you are. I have to go because your mom is calling me to help with dinner. (she really means watch you while she cooks) which is fine because I'm always down for some father- son bonding time.

Love,

Dad


End file.
